User talk:The shy platypi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Admiral Warsilver/Extreme Oppertunities page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Admiral Warsilver (talk) 02:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will be sure of that. Thanks.The shy platypi (talk) 02:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of Course You are very welcome on the River Monsters Wiki, but I warn you it's tiny and desperate for editors so you would be more than welcome. It is indeed very hard to find. The only way I know how to get to it is to look on my profile page, find my favorite wiki's and click River Monsters Wiki. You are welcome to join and will be the second ever person to join it. Sincerely, Admiral Warsilver Arica Monster Fantastic! I love what you did! It was fantastic. I expect great things from you (:. Your edit was amazing; one of the most satisfying edits I've seen in months. Australopithecusman (talk) 22:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if it looks like I'm covering up your work because I'm not. I'm just adding headings to the cool galleries you add. Admiral Warsilver No problem at all!The shy platypi (talk) 21:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the Fearsome Critters thing, I didn't know that it refered to lumberjack sightings. My apologies, Admiral Warsilver When I adopted the wiki... After Giraffeman (CRYPTIDS) created this wiki, a new account was also created in that month too, but the second account to edit in this wiki is GTAIVish in September by creating African peacocks article, in the same day Sillyghostfreak99 also joined and create Giant bats article. After Giraffeman (CRYPTIDS) abandoned the wiki, there were no admins or bureaucrats running the wiki. Australopithecusman adopted the wiki on March 19, 2012, becoming the wiki's first administer or bureaucrat other than Giraffeman. All original admins or bureaucrats since, including TheGhostMan, Afif Brika, Admiral Warsilver, DeinonychusDinosaur999, Pizza, Somarinoa and Tankburger1235 were appointed by Australopithecusman, making him the unoffical founder of the modern version. Australopithecusman also added the first achievements, non-default templates, comments, logo/background (wordmark) and modernization. After his edits decreased, he gave his rights to Afif Brika, who currently opperate the wiki along with Pizza and Somarinoa. New accounts continue to be created and join on this wiki. The Mainpage, Background, Wordmark, Achievements, Logo and the majority of images on pages at the time were added by me. Before I came, the wiki looked almost exactly like velociraptor wiki , an abandoned wiki I use to make templates, sort of like a nuclear testing site where I build/test all the templates I create, mostly for this wiki. The majority of the non-default templates, such as the infobox cryptid and most others I created around 2012 "the alledged end of the world" for a couple of months or weeks; knowing the mayan calendar was a circle/cycle and technically has no end, this wasn't much of a suprise I guess. The boxes on the profiles were discussed by Pizza after I gave him rights (I gave all admins there rights except for giraffeman and myself; I owe wikia staff Brandon Rhea for that, however he had no knowledge on how to construct templates and found the code immensely complex. Afif and I made that, aswell as the comments. Australopithecusman (talk) 03:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- I will answer your question on australo talk page :D 1. yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllMessages ''', this page is for edit all messages, if you still confused, go to here http://cryptidz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllMessages&filter=modified, and you will find what you need!! 2. '''yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS , this is page to customize your wiki using css, for example go to here http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS 3. view australopithecusman source code, click edit profile (but dont edit anything), click source, you will find what you need. 4.yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stub , sorry for late answer, i rarely access the wiki this month, hope its helpful, thanks!!! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) also access yourwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard, and learn everything!!! , By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Fav Cryptids May i ask you, what is your favorite cryptid?, i need this to customize your comment box, thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Just a thing, nothing important Look at this video, you'll like it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6QHzIJO5a8 It's about the Wade with the Platypus tour of Australia's Healesville Sanctuary. Wade with the Platypus > Swimming with the Dolphins--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 14:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) SOO ADORABLE!The shy platypi (talk) 17:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I would just like to say that iv started a new wiki (I think you can all guess who I am) and that the first people who edit I will dubb the beaver the otter and the seal I will consider other titles and also it is the name of a Beatles song New Monster Hi I live right by the Maumee River and i've been hearing about this Maumee River Monster, can I make a page? Road Runner1 (talk) 23:38, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I make the page and keep adding information? Or do you want me to collect some and then make a page, because I already have some and there's a bit I need to look up. Road Runner1 (talk) 23:49, May 15, 2014 (UTC) http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaugingLochNessMonster/Dear_The_shy_platypi Pardon my sudden page conjuration, but if you would be so kindly as to hear me out. The pig dog is a real beast, i mentioned its not know very well. My own mother was spooked by it when we were up north at the cabin about 3 years back. Its been a running joke but there is a different cryptid. This beast could be the true pig dog. I will search for it and send a second letter of notification for you, and if desired, you may read it and think about your decision. I may have made a mistake but i will do some research and prove my studies correct. Sincerely Thedarkwolf011 (talk) 00:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Cryptid quest series and the made up cryptids Thank you for dealing with The non existing cryptid articles And dealing with the user.It was stressful trying to get them deleted The series Cryptid quest doesnt really exist it was just made up by That one user so it could save space on here if you deleted it Why did you delete the page Gorgon? Here! Hello, I just want you to know I am here too! Wolfgang23 (talk) 19:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I would like to report a user for vandalizing the wiki 97.64.248.51 Also i didnt write the heading with the bad words he did Hi, I just wanna say thanks for all the work ou do on this wiki and I know it doesn't seem like much coming from a new editor like me, but it's because of people like you that wikis thrive. :) If there's anything I can do to help around the wiki, just let me know. Wow, thank you so much! That means a lot! I will let you know if you can help in any wya! Thanks! :D The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 21:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) BillCipherFan20020 Would like to be unlblocked i told him with one condtion he doesnt make egg pages without content on a cryptid.I also gave him an idea for a page Please remove my stolen art Pristichampsus from Deviantart again. You asked what images used on this wiki were mine, I'll list the pages and the images here: The color drawing on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Steller%27s_Sea_Ape The other color image remaining here: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird This image was used completely out of context, it is "Primeval" tv show fan-art. The bottom image in the "Gallery" here: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Giraffe-beings_(Dirawong) Again, this was an unrelated image, used completely out of context. Two color images by me in the "Gallery" section of this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Con_Rit The single image on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Cassie The top image on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Giglioli%27s_Whale The first four images in the "Gallery" page on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Cadborosaurus_willsi The pen drawing on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Snake-Headed_Dog The image on this page, again, used out of context: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Lavellan The image on this page: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Encantado I also notice that you yourself were responsible for uploading some of my images to this wiki. I never gave permission for any of my images to be used on this wiki, and it looks as if many of your users upload artwork drawn by hard-working artists, without being given permission at all, some of which have been modified or used out of context. It's not difficult to contact artists and ask for permission to use images, I am usually very flexible about this sort of thing, especially with my older images. I regret to say that will not be the case now, please remove the images from the pages I have listed here, I will check again soon to see that my request has been followed. For Above From LaugingLochNessMonster Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair. We are using it for teaching about cryptids a subject in the image. @LaughingLochNessMonster - Fair use? Education? Then how do you explain that at least 3 of the images were used completely out of context? Big Bird page had a genetic hybrid and a Mayan god picture used, and the Dirawong page had a speculative sci-fi dinosaur, if you're trying to teach, you're doing it badly. I would appeal to your sense of decency, that I do not approve of you using these images. I often do artwork for prominent cryptozoologists, Karl Shuker, Matt Bile etc. It would hardly reflect well on your website if you abuse the work of someone who is often helping to do actual cryptozoology. Also, I say again, if you had asked nicely in the first place, I might have helped you guys. I'm sorry to say that this wiki is literally cryptozoology fans uploading random, uncredited images with no permission, for fun. Please take my images down. Most of the images have been removed, thank you. The Snake-headed-dog image still needs to be taken down. As well as being in my portfolio webpage, it featured in one of Karl Shuker's books. I would suggest you avoid stepping on his toes, as well as mine. Help! THis is kinda embarrasing. On the Bigfoot page, I left a comment recounting my sighting. Unfortunately, i was not logged in at the time. I left a note saying my user name, Chupacabra Man, as well as saying the fact that I wasn't logged in. After logging in as that user and leaving a note saying who I was, I lost the password to said user. I later logged as my current user, Man Wolf, and said that I forgot that I lost the password. Then, A wikia contributor brought it up that "Chupacabra Man's" username was Ahool. That brings me to my question. Admins can delete comments on pages, correct? If so, would you mind deleting that whole deal, and I'll just repost it later. Thanks! M.W. (talk) 01:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The failure of a comment is the 6th or 7th starting comment from the top im back and active miss me? .3. RE: Sightings Hi! I was reading through your message to Diakujia regarding category:Sightings. I want to inform you that Diakujia did not create that category, LaugingLochNessMonster did; the former only added the category onto articles. Thank you. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 21:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :I didnt create sightins ::You did. If you view category:Sightings, it says that the only contributor was LaugingLochNessMonster. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 07:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding recent events Hello. Please, if you're not too busy, could you read this message regarding my arguments with Diakujia. If you have any questions about it, please could you direct it to my talk page. Thank you. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 15:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Warning Hi. If you look at this, you can see that I reverted Diakujia's user page to the revision before the one where he defames my character. Please do check the page history before accusing someone of vandalism. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 19:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 19:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) why did you block my friends from Big Bird Lover XOXO 17:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :He was blocked because he was under-aged. According to COPPA laws, users have to at least 13 years old to legally create an account on most websites, including Wikia. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 15:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I blocked him because he was vandalizing the wiki with Sesame Street related criteria, but that's a reason too. :The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 17:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant that I blocked his sockpuppet account, which is another condition for blocking. -- Lythronax (leave a message | contributions) 17:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, any suggestions? I know the message is automatic, but now that the automatic message mentions it, I think I could use a little help. I'm an admin for the Slender Man wiki, and was doing research about the Hidebehind for our subwiki the Slender Man Connection Wiki, since many mistook it in Gravity Falls for Slender Man due to the number of similarities, and that got me wondering; Do you know of any other cryptids that bear resemblance to Slender Man? I already know about the Mujina Sightings in Hawaii during the 1950's, and some others (note, the link includes fairytales, too. Easier sorting) but I was hoping maybe you might know of something. It doesn't have to be exactly like Slender Man, but some traits. Lurking in the woods Abducting children Faceless Tentacles Similar behavior I'd appreciate the help, please. PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : PS: If you want to make any edits to the Hidebehind article on the connection wiki, that would be great, too. PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion in stolen articles from different wikis. I thought the cryptids on Create A Cryptid were real? It says on the main page that most are fake but some are real. Ive been criticised a lot lately, so ill stop posting pages from Create A Cryptid Wiki. Not sure why some of my decent articles have been deleted though, like Giant Marine Iguana, Giant penguin, and so on. I do like how some of my articles are respected widely, like Unknown Fish and Sicopogo. Well, more from me later!--Sh PS-Read the picture and let me know if i should make a page about the creature called Greek Dolphin Monster. Its a real monster, sighted four times off the coast of Greece, always by tourists. Anyway, bye for now! please prove grembo isnt real Strange Creature Seen in Logan Ohio Hi, thanks for welcoming me to the community! I normally wouldn't reply but I do have a question. A few days ago I was looking through a pile of my junk while cleaning out my room. Most of it was just old crayons and drawings I made when I was little, but then I found my old journal. One page caught my eye, and then I remembered what I had seen. Here is what I wrote (lots of grammar issues, but I was a kid so yeah): "today I got on a tractor with my grampa and the dogs ran next to me and em. we went by the farm I saw a dead animal. It looked like edward from sun rock farm and It had a gros head and teth. grampa told I not to look at it and we went home and had mashed potatos" Basically me and my sister went on a tractor ride with my grandpa and I saw a dead animal that look like an emu. I said Edward because at Sunrock farm, my summer camp, there was an emu there named Edward. I read it and laughed because I didn't realize emus didn't have teeth. Now that I look back I remember that the head was in a weird position on it's neck, like the spine had been snapped. Maybe that's why it was dead. I'm telling you this because maybe there is a cryptid out there that looks like an emu or something. Sadly I have no pictures, so I could see this being nothing more than a kid with an overactive imagination, but I do know what I saw, or thought I saw. Alien Potato (talk) 22:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Reason for Restoring Shypie, I complete agree with you 100%. I did not want to restore the comment, but I had to know what was said and what was going on. I did not see his responses and when I looked at deleted user contribution it only provided a summary of what he said. In order to see the full conversation and understand what happened, I restored the comment. Originally, wikia would allow you to view deleted comments without restoring them, however, they have changed this. I should have deleted the comments immediately after restoring to see what they were. I was very upset by the insults directed by this vandal and agree with you entirely. I just wanted to see what was going on and make sure everyone was okay. Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 23:08, January 27, 2016 (UTC) thanks Thanks for stopping that guy. Paleopikachu1212 (talk) 14:48, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Glad to be back Glad to be back, right now i'm planning to improve the page we had, fix the formatting, and the main thing is working on Navigation box template, i'll make forum once i finished probably By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:12, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Good Job adding the templates, now i can work on something more useful :) By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 03:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC)